Spin the Bottle
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: Just a funny lil fic I wrote. GateauxMarron, CarrotxTira, ChocolatexGateau


"Darling!!! Spin the Bottle!!"   
"Sister! Calm down!!!"  
"Can we get a hot chick to play?"  
"Marron...I'll try to spin to you..."  
"........... Is there any real reason why I have to play?"  
"Darling can go first!!!!"   
"Fine..."  
Round and Round the beer bottle span. The five Sorcerer Hunters watched in aw as that little beer bottle held Carrot's fate. Was he damned to kiss Chocolate? Tira? That blonde idiot Gateau? Or...Incest...Marron? Yuck!!! Of all he preferred Tira. That wouldn't make him look like a fag. Plus, she was kind of cute. The bottle stopped. Pointing at....  
"Darling!!!" Chocolate screamed. "Spin again!!"   
"Sorry Chocolate." Gateau chuckled. "But the rule is that you have to kiss whoever the bottle points at."   
"So you have to spin for my brother if you want him." Marron smiled.  
"Darling?! Are you gonna kiss my sister?!" Chocolate glared.  
"Rules are rules." Carrot smiled. He stood up and held out an extended hand to help shocked Tira up.   
"C-Carrot...um... Are you...?" Tira stuttered.  
"Yep." Carrot said with a sly smile on his face.   
And he made his move. Dipping Tira, he placed his lips on hers. Tira's eyes flew wide open in shock. She went limp like a rag doll in Carrot's arms. This kiss lasted for quite a long time. In fact, Marron timed it, and according to his calculations, it lasted two minutes and forty-five seconds. WOW!!! THAT BE ONE LONG KISS!!!! When they were done, they were both gasping for breath.   
"Wow..." Tira swaggered. A dazed look was on her face.  
"You like?" Carrot looked into her ruby red eyes.  
"Carrot," She fell letting Carrot catch her in his arms again. "you ARE El Love Machine."  
"Are you two done yet?!" Chocolate glared at the two.  
"Yeah." Carrot looked away. He helped Tira back to her seat on the floor, and sat down. "Who's next?" he asked.   
"I'll go!!!" Chocolate squealed.   
Round and Round the beer bottle span. The five Sorcerer Hunters watched in aw as that little beer bottle held Chocolate's fate. 'Darling. Darling. Darling.' Chocolate crossed her fingers. And it landed, pointing to...  
"Ga...teau...?" Chocolate made a face.   
"PLEASE!!! Can she spin again?" Gateau gulped.   
"Sorry Gateau." Carrot laughed. "But the rules are the rules."  
"But...I can't kiss him!!" Chocolate begged.   
"It was your idea to play this game Chocolate." Marron confirmed.   
"And she's not beautiful enough!" Gateau insulted.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Chocolate broke the bottle over his head.   
"Hey!" Carrot shouted. "You broke the bottle. Now we can't play anymore!!"  
"Don't worry brother." Marron said calmly. "Gateau and you both had beers. We still have the other one."  
"COOL!!!!!" Carrot said  
"Chocolate has to kiss Gateau! Chocolate has to kiss Gateau!" Tira laughed.   
"Yuck..." Chocolate and Gateau looked at each other.  
"Kissy Kissy!!" Carrot made smooching sounds.  
So Gateau kissed Chocolate. They both spit on the floor when they were done.  
"That was so unbeautiful!!" Gateau shuddered.  
"Darling!! How could you make me kiss him?!" Chocolate hit Carrot on the head.   
"It was funny!" Carrot laughed.  
So after a half hour of Gateau and Chocolate complaining, Marron finally spun his bottle. (everyone made him spin) Round and Round the beer bottle span. The five Sorcerer Hunters watched in aw as that little beer bottle held Marron's fate. 'Please be the one I love...' Marron thought silently to himself. 'The one who loves me back.' It stopped at...  
"Marron!!!!!!! KISS MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gateau cheered as the bottle pointed at him.  
"Gateau..." Marron trailed off.   
"Marron," Carrot shook his head. "You are the gayest brother I could ever have."  
Marron looked at Carrot shocked. In all of his life, Carrot had never said that Marron was gay or never even made a hint. 'How did he know?' Marron thought to himself.   
"Go ahead. Kiss that muscle-head." Carrot urged him.   
"Carrot..." Marron said with a smile. "Thank you."  
"Marron, I love you." Gateau reached out a hand to help Marron up.  
"Um...Gateau, you have to kiss me. We should follow the rules." Marron blushed.  
And they kissed. Gateau's eyes flew open in shock. Marron was one hell of a good kisser!! How he got to kiss so well, nobody knows...  
"Yuck! Don't do that in front of me!" Carrot made a face. "I said you could do it, but not in front of me!"  
They ignored him.   
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
